Asuka Adachi
'Asuka Adachi '''is the protagonist of Asuka's diary. She is fifteen years old. Her best friends are Hidetoshi Dekisugi and Yumiko Akiyama. Background Not much is known about Asuka's background, except for the fact that her father works in Italy, which is why he is not home much and her mother died when she was little. She lives with her aunt. It is shown that she has everything she needs, which means she comes from a wealthy family. The most interesting fact about Asuka is, that she keeps a diary. Personality Asuka is a little bit hostile towards her class fellows and would rather work alone than in a group. Her possible crush could be Deksugi, as they were best friends since they were young. Asuka loves reading, writing and listening to music. She also loves singing and has a beautiful voice. Asuka is studious and is in the top two at school after Dekisugi, of course. It is shown that Dekisugi could be her possible crush, since she is always in rage when another girl talks to him, especially Shizuka. Throughout her school life, the only girlfriend she had was, Yumiko. Its unknown why Asuka likes to be more independent, the possible reason could be her mother's death. It is shown that she is a huge fan of Justin Bieber, since she met him at his concert (her wallpaper on her cellphone) and has posters of him all over her walls. Asuka also likes to take selfies, though not everyday. Appearance Asuka has blue eyes and black hair and wears headphones. Relationships Hidetoshi Dekisugi Asuka and Dekisugi have been best friends since they were toddlers. It is shown that Dekisugi could be Asuka's possible crush, since she is always in rage when another girl talks to him. Yumiko Akiyama Yumiko and Asuka became friends in primary school and have been together ever since. Shizuka Minamoto Throughout Asuka's life, it is seen that she never liked Shizuka. The reason is still unknown. Nobita Nobi ''Coming soon... Chase Cross Chase is top-basketball player and has won many games and tournaments. He has a crush on Asuka and is not afraid to show it. It is shown that Asuka might also have a crush on Chase because it still isn't confirmed whether she likes Dekisugi or not. It was implied in the earlier episodes, that Asuka might have a crush on Dekisugi but not confirmed. So it can also be Chase. Chase is always flirting with her. Asuka once also said that his smirk is "attractive" meaning that she thinks he is attractive. Chase will go upto any lenghts to get the love of his life, Asuka. Trivia *It is unknown why Asuka hates Nobita and Shizuka. She once stated in an episode that Shizuka is an "annoying wanna-be". *It is shown that she likes tigers. *In Japanese, '''Asu '''means tomorrow and '''Ka '''means fragrance. Accounts Dorabook Asuka is known to have a Dorabook account. It could be possible she has other accounts on different sites as well, but it has not yet been shown. *Asuka Adachi (@thegirlyouwishyouwere) Gallery Asukaoutfitoriginal.jpg Asuka singing.jpg 3534dj7_zps3bb5d60e.jpg Category:BloomRocks!